The proposed training at the University of Pennsylvania will offer postdoctoral fellows (M.D.; M.D., Ph.D.; Ph.D.; D.V.M.; or D.V.M., Ph.D.) laboratory and didactic concentration on molecular, cellular, and whole animal aspects of cell growth and transformation that are relevant to the understanding of the origins and treatment of cancer. [unreadable] [unreadable] The program will concentrate our training efforts to deal with D.V.M.'s and M.D.'s or Ph.D.'s who wish to train in a Pathology based program that involves senior mentors from the School of Medicine and the School of Veterinary Medicine. The program offers focused and regular exposure to senior scientists at Penn. A novel program dedicated to histopathology of transgenic and knockout mice which have predisposition to developing tumors will be offered by members of the Pathology Departments. We are also developing another timely course, "From Gene to Cell: An integrated approach to genomics, proteomics and cytomics." The course will include lectures and hands-on experience. This is a unique program that links didactic teaching to the most current studies of the origins of transformation. [unreadable] [unreadable] Drs. Mark Greene, M.D., Ph.D., Peter Felsburg, V.M.D., Ph.D., Peter Nowell, M.D., and Phillip Scott, Ph.D., will act as senior mentors in the training program. By formally including senior mentors from both schools we believe that we can provide unique guidance and perspectives to the fellows. [unreadable] [unreadable] Attention will be paid to ethical issues of science, and there will be a focused effort to increase the minority representation in the program. [unreadable] [unreadable]